The present invention relates to devices for lifting and manipulating the thoracic cage to improve lymphatic flow.
In several severe disease states, there is an increase in capillary leak resulting in an abnormal fluid and protein shift into the interstitial spaces. Such disease states include, for example, systemic inflammatory response syndrome and septic shock. This fluid shift may result in ascites, hepatic congestion and other forms of organ congestion, which may be fatal. There is a need for an apparatus that will combat this dangerous fluid dysfunction by enhancing lymphatic flow.
The present invention is directed to a lymphatic pump apparatus for use under the thoracic cage of a human patient in a supine position. The apparatus comprises a mat sized to fit under the patient""s thoracic cage while the patient is in a supine position. The apparatus also includes a lifting assembly comprising at least one lift member provided in the mat. The lifting assembly is movable between a retracted position and an extended position and adapted in size and position to lift and lower at least one side of the thoracic cage of the patient. A control assembly is provided to control the lifting assembly to provide intermittent movement of the lifting member.